falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
DialogueGenericTriggerman.txt
DialogueGenericTriggerman |scene=- |srow=251 |topic=001110DD |trow=2 |before= |response=All right. That one's free. Next one ain't. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Smart... |after= |abxy=}} |topic=001110DC |trow=6 |before= |response=''{mocking}'' Ooooh... Looks like we got ourselves a master criminal... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Pfft. You call that stealing? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Seriously? I'm lookin' right at ya... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=If you're gonna swipe somethin', don't get caught, moron. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Put that back. Embarrassin' yourself... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Hey, amateur-hour... I saw that... |after= |abxy=}} |topic=001110DB |trow=3 |before= |response=''{attacking a pickpocket}'' Caught ya! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Nice try! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Hands off! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000858C0 |trow=9 |before= |response=Face breakin' time! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Oh, it's on! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I'll make this quick! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{referring to the sound of a machine gun}'' Rat-a-tat-tat! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{referring to the sound of a machine gun}'' Bad move! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=The fix is in! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=What're you, an idiot? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Oh YEAH! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{excited}'' Been waitin' all DAY for this! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000858BF |trow=10 |before= |response=Who made that noise? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{extend the "hmmmmm", searching around for the player}'' Hmm... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Come on, who's there? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{ extend the "huuuuuuh", searching around for the player}'' Huh... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I know I saw somethin'... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{sarcastic}'' Hidin'? From me? Please... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Quit jerking me around. Come out and fight! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Caught ya! Oh... no, nothin'. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=There you are! Wait. My own fuckin' shadow... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Oh you'll screw up at some point. Then, I got ya... |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000858BE |trow=11 |before= |response=Got you! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Boo! Ha ha ha! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Found 'em! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=There! Whack 'em! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Time to dance! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You're dead! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Say hello to goodbye! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Lights out! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Grease 'em! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Get 'em, you mugs! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Shoot! SHOOT! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000858BD |trow=11 |before= |response=Nothin'? Am I freakin' seeing things? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Dirty rats... making me jumpy... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Huh. Guess it was nothin' after all... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Woo, I gotta loosen up. I got the fidgets... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{emphasize the second "nothin'"}'' Nothin' but nothin' over here. Must be losin' my mind... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You tryin' to give me a heart attack? There ain't nothin' here... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=All right, very funny. Get back to work... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Ah, cheese it. There ain't nothin' here... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Which one of you mugs said you saw something? Oh, no one? Christ... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=What, you clowns afraid of your own shadows now? Get back to work. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=What, you pansies afraid of your own shadows now? There's nothin' here. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000858BC |trow=6 |before= |response=That's right. Run. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Ha! Knew you didn't have the balls. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Coward. Knew you didn't have it in ya. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Yeah. Run and don't come back. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Must've turned tail and ran. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Scratch one of the list. Ran off. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000858BB |trow=11 |before= |response=I'll send a postcard to your mother... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Enjoy the view from six feet under... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Another problem put on ice... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Yeah, that's the end of the long walk for you... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You never had a chance, see? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=What'd I tell ya? No problem. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Down for the count. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=All right. Break out the shovels. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Pass out the cigars, boys. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Another do-gooder learns a lesson. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Score one for the ole' mob. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000858BA |trow=5 |before= |response=''{shocked, friend suddenly got shot in the head}'' Whoa! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{shocked, friend suddenly got shot in the head}'' The fu...!? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{shocked, friend suddenly got shot in the head}'' No! No no! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{shocked, friend suddenly got shot in the head}'' Hey, cut the act! Hey... HEY! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{shocked, friend suddenly got shot in the head}'' *gasp* No! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000858B9 |trow=7 |before= |response=Oh, I'll find ya! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{emphasize"one"}'' Come on out! I promise I'll only break one of your legs... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{emphasize"one"}'' 'Fraidy cat! Too scared? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Every second you hide, I just get madder. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Come out, and I'll do ya quick. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Shouldn't hide. Ain't very courageous of ya... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Stop hidin'. We'll make nice. Promise. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000858B8 |trow=7 |before= |response=Give 'em the spray-and-pray! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Over here! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=There! Waste 'em! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Try to give me the slip? Ha! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Found ya, knucklehead! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You little rat! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Time to put you on ice! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000858B7 |trow=8 |before= |response=Disappearin' act ain't foolin' me! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Huh? Where'd you go? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Leavin' so soon? Was just startin' to admire ya. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Using a Stealth Boy or somethin'? Won't work. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Hidin'? Well, fee-fi-fo-fum! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Where'd he go? Which one of you lost him, huh? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Where'd she go? Which one of you lost her, huh? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{sarcastic}'' Lost 'em? Ah, that's just great... |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000858B6 |trow=6 |before= |response=''{just got shot at from someone in the shadows}'' They got the drop on us! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{just got shot at from someone in the shadows}'' Gettin' rained on over here! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{just got shot at from someone in the shadows}'' Someone's got a bead on us! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{just got shot at from someone in the shadows}'' Shit! Where'd that come from? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{just got shot at from someone in the shadows}'' What the...!? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{just got shot at from someone in the shadows}'' Oh, I'll find you! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000858B5 |trow=10 |before= |response=The hell? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=What was that? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Thought I saw... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Huh. Wait a minute... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Wait. The hell... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Shh! Heard somethin'. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Any of you mugs hear that? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Saw somethin'. Go check it out. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You see that? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Tell me you saw that too... |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000855EF |trow=6 |before= |response=Hit 'em from the sides! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Get around 'em! Go! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Go around, you idiot! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Hit 'em from the soft sides! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Flank 'em! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Got you covered! Get around! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000855EE |trow=6 |before= |response=Move, move! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Got your back! Move up! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Close those gaps! Come on! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Time to get stuck in! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I'll keep 'em off! Move it! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Can't stay here! Move up! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000855ED |trow=8 |before= |response=Cover, ya moron! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Get behind something, ya goon! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=It's called ducking, idiot! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=What're ya doing in the open, wiseguy? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=What're ya doing in the open? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Playing sittin' duck over there? Move! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Find something and get down, already! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Now! Take cover! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000855EC |trow=7 |before= |response=Fall back, you meatheads! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Freakin' hot zone over there! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Whoa, I ain't stayin' here! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Fall back! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Plan B! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Oh, screw that! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Jesus H. Christ! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000855EB |trow=17 |before= |response=Gonna rub you out! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You messed with the wrong crew! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=The boss says hello! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Oh, I'm gonna have fun with you! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Time for you to take the fall! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You gonna die, already? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Still got some fight left in ya? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Gonna do you up, and spit on your corpse! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Enjoy your coffin! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Think you know the score? Huh? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Got a nice pair of cement shoes for ya! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You're nothing! Low-rent trash! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Shouldn't have crossed us! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Whatever you dish out, I do you double! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Let's see those moves, tough guy! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Let's see those moves, doll! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Gonna kick up my feet after I knock you off! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000855EA |trow=5 |before= |response=Ain't your concern. Move it! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Beat it, chump! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Move! Nothing to see here! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Take a hike! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Get lost! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000855E9 |trow=6 |before= |response=''{mumbling softly to yourself}'' ... maybe I should talk to the boss... can't be that mad at me... what's the worst thing that could happen? Oh... right.... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{mumbling softly to yourself}'' ... things need shaking up over here... get some guys that have half a brain at least... morons, all of 'em... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{mumbling softly to yourself}'' ... need to scrape up some caps for the Memory Den... go back to that time on the Southside after the big score... yeah... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{mumbling softly to yourself}'' ... last time I dope up on Jet before a job... got the jitters somethin' fierce over here... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{mumbling softly to yourself}'' ... heh, and mama thought I was gonna be a doctor... only surgery I do ain't the kind you walk away from... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{mumbling softly to yourself}'' ... gotta save up for a new gun... get a hair trigger... full wooden stock... ah, I can see it now... |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000850E1 |trow=7 |before= |response=Back up! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Move back, knucklehead! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Meat-grinder over there! Get back! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Move! I got you! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Got you covered! Move! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Move, chowderhead! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I'll lay 'em out! Move it! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0008480A |trow=9 |before= |response=''{getting hit by a melee weapon or bullet}'' Heh. That tickled! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{getting hit by a melee weapon or bullet}'' Take more than that! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{getting hit by a melee weapon or bullet}'' Agh! Lucky! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{getting hit by a melee weapon or bullet}'' Ugh! Again! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{getting hit by a melee weapon or bullet}'' Son of a... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{getting hit by a melee weapon or bullet}'' Okay, not bad... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{getting hit by a melee weapon or bullet}'' Barely felt that! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{getting hit by a melee weapon or bullet}'' That all? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{getting hit by a melee weapon or bullet}'' More! Come on! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=00084726 |trow=9 |before= |response=He got whacked! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=She's down! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Losing people, here! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Got us by the balls! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You iced him! Shit! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You iced her! Shit! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{shouting anger, player just killed your friend}'' Oh, you'll pay for that, wise guy! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{shouting anger, player just killed your friend}'' No! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{shouting anger, player just killed your friend}'' Don't you die on me! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=00084725 |trow=7 |before= |response=''{referring to your fists}'' Meet the twins! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{swinging a melee weapon}'' Gonna punch your clock! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{swinging a melee weapon}'' Hit the ground, chump! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{swinging a melee weapon}'' Should've run! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{swinging a melee weapon}'' Yeah! YEAH! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{swinging a melee weapon}'' Take a dirt nap! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{swinging a melee weapon}'' Die already! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=00084724 |trow=5 |before= |response=''{incoming grenade!}'' Cheese it! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{incoming grenade!}'' Run! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{incoming grenade!}'' Get outta the way! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{incoming grenade!}'' Shit! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{incoming grenade!}'' It's gonna blow, you mugs! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=00084723 |trow=8 |before= |response=''{quick shout as you flee}'' Ain't dying for this! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{quick shout as you flee}'' Don't get paid enough for this! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{quick shout as you flee}'' Whoa! You win! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{quick shout as you flee}'' Fuck this! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{quick shout as you flee}'' Cheese it, you mugs! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{quick shout as you flee}'' He's fuckin' invincible over here! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{quick shout as you flee}'' She's fuckin' invincible over here! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{quick shout as you flee}'' Run! We gotta get outta here! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=00084722 |trow=4 |before= |response=''{on the ground bleeding out}'' Get over here so I can... Kill ya... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{on the ground bleeding out}'' Think I'm done? I... ain't done... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{on the ground bleeding out}'' Just... just getting warmed up... yeah... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{on the ground bleeding out}'' Ready to...*cough*... ready to kick your ass... |after= |abxy=}} |topic=00084721 |trow=7 |before= |response=Give me some cover! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Need covering fire, you mugs! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Back me up! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Keep their heads down! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Pin 'em! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{stretch out the "come on" - "come ooooon"}'' Hey! Fire support! Come on! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Cover fire over here, already! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=00084720 |trow=24 |before= |response=''{last hit broke your arm}'' My arm! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{last hit you took broke a bone}'' Dammit. My shoulder... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{last hit you took broke a bone}'' Agh! My arm! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{last hit you took broke a bone}'' My arm! Ugh! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{last hit you took broke a bone}'' My arm! It's broke! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{last hit you took broke a bone}'' Arm's broken! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{hard hit in the head has blinded you}'' I... I can't see! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{hard hit in the head has blinded you}'' I'm... I'm blind! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{hard hit in the head has blinded you}'' My eyes! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{hard hit in the head has blinded you}'' Can't see! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{hard hit in the head has blinded you}'' I'm seeing red! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{hard hit in the head has blinded you}'' Who turned out the lights!? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{hard hit in the chest, almost can't breathe}'' Ugh! Right in the guts... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{hard hit in the chest, almost can't breathe}'' Can't... I can't breathe... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{hard hit in the chest, almost can't breathe}'' Cheap... *cough*... shot... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{hard hit in the chest, almost can't breathe}'' Agh! I can't... *wheezing* |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{hard hit in the chest, almost can't breathe}'' Socked right in the lungs... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{hard hit in the chest, almost can't breathe}'' Can't breathe... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{hit broke your leg}'' My leg! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{hit broke your leg}'' They got my leg! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{hit broke your leg}'' Leg's broken! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{hit broke your leg}'' Agh! My leg! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{hit broke your leg}'' My leg! Ugh! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{hit broke your leg}'' My leg! It's broken! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0002D97F |trow=4 |before= |response=''{player has taken something that has no value}'' Uh, okay... It's yours... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{player has taken something that has no value}'' Yeah, fine. Ain't no one using that anyway... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{player has taken something that has no value}'' Realize that's junk, right? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{player has taken something that has no value}'' Hey, I get it. One man's trash... |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files